HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON"
|image = 20180416_AFE.jpg |title = HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" |caption = Tour logo |start = August 18, 2018 |end = December 23, 2018 |artist = HIROOMI TOSAKA |type = Tour |next = LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 SPECIAL SHOWCASE RYUJI IMAICHI / HIROOMI TOSAKA}} HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" is the first live tour of HIROOMI TOSAKA which happened from August 18 to December 23. A footage of the Saitama Super Arena concerts was released in DVD and Blu-ray on February 27, 2019. Setlist Regular Setlist= # INTRO ~WAKE THE MOON~ # FULL MOON # CHAIN BREAKER (CRAZYBOY cover) # OUTRO ~ÉCLIPSE DE LUNE~ # LUXE # WASTED LOVE # EGO # DIAMOND SUNSET # One Last Time # With You # Not For Me # Lion Heart (SMAP cover) # OH MY LITTLE GIRL (Ozaki Yutaka cover) # Kimi to Nara (acoustic ver.) (Sandaime J Soul Brothers cover) # Share The Love # HEY # END of LINE '-ENCORE-' # Smile Moon Night # HEART of GOLD |-|Saitama Super Arena= # INTRO ~WAKE THE MOON~ # FULL MOON # CHAIN BREAKER # OUTRO ~ÉCLIPSE DE LUNE~ # LUXE feat. CRAZYBOY # WASTED LOVE # EGO # DIAMOND SUNSET # One Last Time feat. BENI # Reflexion # With You # Not For Me # Lion Heart (SMAP cover) # OH MY LITTLE GIRL (Ozaki Yutaka cover) # Kimi to Nara (acoustic ver.) (Sandaime J Soul Brothers cover) # TOKYO DIP - HONEST BOYZ® # YO! - HONEST BOYZ® # BEPPING SOUND feat. HIROOMI TOSAKA - HONEST BOYZ® # Share The Love # HEY # END of LINE '-ENCORE-' # Performance Varies ## XXX feat. AK-69 & HIROOMI TOSAKA - SWAY (November 28 only) ## THE RED RAIN - EXILE TAKAHIRO & HIROOMI TOSAKA (November 29 only) ## TIME FLIES - EXILE TAKAHIRO & HIROOMI TOSAKA (November 29 only) # Smile Moon Night # HEART of GOLD DVD/Blu-ray | image = Tosaka_Hiroomi_-_Full_Moon_Tour_cover.jpg | title = HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = HIROOMI TOSAKA | released = February 27, 2019 | formats = DVD, Blu-ray | recorded = November 28-29, 2018 | genre = | length = | label = rhythm zone | chronotype = Video Release | previous = | current = | next = }} HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" is the first video release of HIROOMI TOSAKA. It was released on February 27, 2019 in two types (DVD and Blu-ray) and in four editions: 2DVD, 2Blu-ray, 2DVD+Goods and 2Blu-ray+Goods. First press editions includes a 100-page photobook. The 2DVD+Goods and 2Blu-ray+Goods editions are only being sold on LDH mobile store and at EX FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. Editions * 2DVD (RZBD-86790~1, ¥5,980) * 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86792~3, ¥6,980) * 2DVD+Goods (RZB1-86794~5, ¥8,980) * 2Blu-ray+Goods (RZX1-86796~7, ¥9,980) ** The goods included is a fragrance diffuser. Tracklist ; Disc 1 # INTRO ~WAKE THE MOON~ # FULL MOON # CHAIN BREAKER # OUTRO ~ÉCLIPSE DE LUNE~ # LUXE feat. CRAZYBOY # WASTED LOVE # EGO # DIAMOND SUNSET # One Last Time feat. BENI # Reflexion # With You # Not For Me # OH MY LITTLE GIRL # Kimi to Nara # Share The Love # HEY # END of LINE # Smile Moon Night # HEART of GOLD ; Disc 2 # XXX feat. AK-69 & HIROOMI TOSAKA - SWAY # TOKYO DIP - HONEST BOYZ® # YO! - HONEST BOYZ® # BEPPING SOUND feat. HIROOMI TOSAKA - HONEST BOYZ® # THE RED RAIN - EXILE TAKAHIRO × HIROOMI TOSAKA # TIME FLIES - EXILE TAKAHIRO × HIROOMI TOSAKA * HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" DOCUMENT MOVIE Featured Artists ; Main Artist * HIROOMI TOSAKA ; Opening Acts * (September 23 and 24) * THE RAMPAGE (November 28 and 29) * FANTASTICS * BALLISTIK BOYZ (September 29, November 7, 8, 23 and 24) * FAKY (October 25, December 8 and 9) * BananaLemon (August 18, 19, October 24 and November 17) * BILLIE IDLE® (September 15 and 16) * (November 18) ; Special Acts * CRAZY Shikakkei (October 24 only) ; Special Appearances * BENI (November 28 and 29) * CRAZYBOY (November 28 and 29) * HONEST BOYZ® (November 28 and 29) * SWAY (November 28) * AK-69 (November 28) * EXILE TAKAHIRO (November 29) Concert Dates * The September 8 and 9 concerts in Hokkaido were cancelled due to an earthquake of 6.7 magnitude that happened in the city on September 6.9/8(土),9/9(日)HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON"北海道公演中止に関して Both concerts were re-scheduled for December 8 and 9.HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON"北海道公演の振替公演・払戻に関するご案内 * The September 30 concert in Aichi got cancelled for safety reasons due to the typhoon Trami that was approaching to the city.9/30(日)HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON"愛知公演中止に関して The concert was re-scheduled for November 7, with an additional concert for November 8.HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 “FULL MOON”愛知公演　振替及び追加公演・払戻に関するご案内 Videos FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Nagano FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Niigata FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Nagoya FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Kanagawa FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Nagoya Vol.2 FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Shizuoka FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Saitama FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Hokkaido FULL MOON LIVE REPORT in Hiroshima Trivia * Hiroomi's first solo album FULL MOON was used to promote the tour. References External Links * Tour website * Oricon Profile: DVD | Blu-ray Category:Tosaka Hiroomi Category:Tosaka Hiroomi Tours Category:Tosaka Hiroomi DVDs Category:Tosaka Hiroomi Blu-rays Category:2018 Tours Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays